Earthling
|romaji = Chikyū-jin |english = |ref=''Daizenshū 4'', pages 64-67 |race = * Humanoid Earthlings * Animal-type Earthlings * Monster-type Earthlings |deities = |planet = Earth |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |universe = 6th Universe |universe2 = 7th Universe |status = Extant |traits = Ki affinity TransformationsEarthling-Saiyan hybrids only possess the ability to become a Super Saiyan. |members = }} |Chikyū-jin}} are the primary inhabitants of Earth and are the dominant sentient species of the planet. Compared to several other species in the galaxy, the society of Earthlings on Earth was relatively partially evolved during the main Dragon Ball series, as noted by Jaco,Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 4, page 3 Vegeta,Dragon Ball chapter 267, page 8 and even Gine.Dragon Ball Minus, page 11 Alongside Saiyans, the Earthlings was among one of the first races to debut in the Dragon Ball series, making their appearance through Son Gokū in the first chapter of the manga, and they have maintained a vital role in the series since their introduction. There are three types of Earthlings: , , and . History The history of the Earthlings is a violent one, fraught with conflict. As a still developing species, not yet fully realized in technological or martial arts ventures, it could even be said that the Earthlings have yet to completely forge their own history. During a time in their history, a select few martial arts waged war on Piccolo Daimaō, in an attempt to stop his take over of their planet. During this time, Mutaito, the master of Kame-Sennin and Tsuru Sennin, would give his life with the Demon Sealing Wave, sealing away the Great Demon King. The Earthlings of Papaya Island instated a festival that would later lay the groundwork for what would become the Tenkaichi Budōkai, a world renowned tournament.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/saikyo-jump-june-2014-issue-twel-buu-mysteries/ Saikyō Jump June 2014 Issue (02 May 2014)—“Twel-Bū Mysteries” (Naho Ōishi x Akira Toriyama Q&A)] Centuries ago, an Earthling who managed to collect all seven of the mystical Dragon Balls would summon Shenron and wish to become King of an entire nation.Dragon Ball chapter 1 This is the first known use of Dragon Balls by Earthlings in their history. Overview Life Cycle The Earthling life cycle has not been explicitly explored or detailed throughout the series. However, despite their physical appearances to Saiyans, Earthlings ages far quicker and their strength wanes as they age. This is most notable when a Saiyan and Earthling of similar ages stand side-by-side; the differences in ages as the Earthling advances in years are noticeable.Dragon Ball chapter 518, page 1 As a Human-type Earthling ages, their skin gains wrinkles, and their hair either recedes, turns gray, or both.Dragon Ball chapter 518 Title Page Military & Social Structure Serving under the King of Nations, the king that rules over the world, the Earth does indeed have their own military force. The aforementioned king rules over the 43 'sectors' that the planet Earth is divided into,Dragon Ball chapter 153, page 1 though individual sectors of the world do appear to have their own local governments that exist under the global monarchy. While the history of the current monarchy is unknown, the first recorded wish on the Dragon Balls was made by someone to become King; it is highly possible the 'king' in this legend was the first King of Nations. The military, alternatively referred to as the King's Guard, of Earth are rarely seen — and due to the planet existing under a singular world government, it is unknown what precise purpose they have besides defending against global threats. When a great threat to the stability of the planet arises, such as the biomechanical menace, Cell, the military will mobilize and launch an attack.Dragon Ball chapter 392, pages 3-11 The army itself is also stationed near the Castle so as to respond to a direct threat to the King of Nations, such as when Piccolo arrived to overthrow the global monarch.Dragon Ball chapter 149, page 8 From Age 804 and beyond, the Earthling race, due to Son Gohan's book, Groundbreaking Science, have begun to place more emphasis on martial arts. Due to the multitude of martial arts schools that have cropped up over the years since the Dragon Team had their adventures, Earthlings are beginning to take foothold as a race of warriors.Dragon Ball Online Official Timeline by Akira Toriyama Personality Breeding with Saiyans (left), Son Gohan (center), Son Goten (right).]] Saiyans and Earthlings have compatible reproductive systems; a fact that became necessary and fortunate to the survival of the Saiyan race when all female Saiyans were exterminated in the destruction of planet Vegeta. A hybrid is referred to as a ,Daizenshū 4, pages 40-41, and are noted to have far more potential power than a full-blooded counterpart; Gohan is a prime example of this, being far stronger than his father ever was at the same age when he was a child. Trunks and Goten, even at the ages of 10 and 9, were noted to be about as strong as Freeza;Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! precisely which level of Freeza isn't certain, but it doesn't diminish the remarkable nature of the feat. At the ages of 7 and 8, Goten and Trunks were the earliest known Super Saiyans in living history, and both appeared to achieve the form with relative ease.Dragon Ball chapter 427, page 8 The potential power of a half-blood Saiyan, however, can be held in check by the fact that they lack the fighting drive so commonly seen in full-blooded Saiyans. The tends to vary between hybrids as much as personality varies between any individual, however; in their childhood, both Goten and Trunks tended to be as eager to fight as a typical Saiyan, referring to their battles as "games" and treating them as such.Dragon Ball chapter 427, page 14 Gohan, on the other hand, was a peaceful boy who was borderline pacifistic, outright refusing to kill even someone as terrible as Cell until pushed to the edge. Personality-wise, a Saiyan-Hybrid tends to give into bouts of anger far easier than a full-blooded Saiyan does. While rage is an aspect of every Saiyan, and a major component to their powers, it takes far less to set off a half-breed than a full-blooded Saiyan. Between the ages of four and five, Son Gohan would lapse into immense rages during the many fights he was in, and these rages would boost his power to incredible levels, leading to surprising feats from such a young child. Goten, upon seeing his mother killed by an irate Super Bū, became enraged enough to attack without a second thought before being held back by Piccolo; the young boy would later take his anger and turn it into a tool to motivation his training within the Room of Spirit and Time. As Saiyans are physically identical to Earthlings, a half-breed Saiyan has no trouble blending in with the general populace. While uncommon, half-breeds can be born with tails; Son Gohan was the only example of a half-breed born with a Saiyan tail, and it is unknown if Goten, Trunks, or Bra had tails at birth. Growth-wise, a half-breed appears to have varying and erratic growth periods, much like a full-blood. At age 9, during the Cell Game, Gohan was already muscularly built and fairly tall, resembling a Earthling in their early teens, rather than a prepubescent child. Goten and Trunks, however, are the opposite; at the ages of 11 and 12,Dragon Ball Z: God and God had barely grown at all (physically or personality wise) in three years, growing much more like a full-blooded Saiyan would. Pan, the only known example of a hybrid, was capable of flying around the entire planet at the age of 4 with little to no issue''Dragon Ball'' chapter 519, page 4 and was even making a game out of it to beat her best times. Gokū described her as being a determined child, but what this says on the personality aspects of a quarter-Saiyan hybrid remains unknown; Pan's eagerness to fight could have simply been a byproduct from being raised around Gokū. Even at this age, the girl was stronger than the average adult Earthling male, capable of knocking a man out with only a single slap and a kick.Dragon Ball chapter 520, pages 4-5. The capabilities of Saiyan hybrids beyond this point have not been shown. Appearance Human-type Earthling Human-type Earthlings come in a variety of heights, skin tones, hair colors, and other traits that make individuals unique. Unlike Saiyans — the species Human-type Earthlings share the most similarities with in the known universe — the Earthling race come in various physical builds, ranging from tall and skinny, short and stocky, and simply fat. Hair comes in varying shades of black, brown, red, lavender, blue, blonde, and many others. Earthlings who have trained in martial arts, however, typically retain very fit and athletic builds. Tenshinhan, Kulilin, and Yamcha have remained muscular since their debuts, or since they've come of age, and training has only furthered their muscular tone. Videl and Sharpner, typically average Earthlings are martial artists and athletes, retain physically fit appearances that befit their hobbies. Animal-type Earthling Animal-type Earthlings appear as intelligent, anthropomorphic animals who typically walk upright like a Human-type Earthling, are fully capable of speaking, expressing emotions in the same way that Human-type Earthlings do, and, in general, are accepted into the population of Earth without any real question to their existence. Many even wear clothes and can wield weapons. As with Human-type Earthlings, the Animal-type Earthlings come in numerous variations, and almost all are based off of species of animals; tigers, pigs, cats, dogs, and rabbits are simply some of the examples of Animal-type Earthlings that populate the planet. Notably, some of these Animal-types can come to possess unique abilities; Oolong and Puar with their ability to shapeshift,Dragon Ball chapter 5 and Toninjinka with his ability to turn anyone he touches into a carrot.Dragon Ball chapter 17 As the series continued, Animal-type Earthlings seemed to diminish in number, appearing less frequently, but never vanishing entirely from the series as a whole. Monster-type Earthling Monster-type Earthling is a blanket term for Earthlings that don't fit the other classifications. These Earthlings are as sentient as the other types, and appear to be Mythical humanoid monsters from classic stories; vampires, mummies, demons, and even imp-like creatures. These Earthlings perhaps come in the most varied of thhe Earthling types, as they lack a recurring 'theme' to keep them from resembling another. These Earthlings have been shown the least in the series, but Monster-type Earthlings appear to come across enhanced abilities the easiest. Abilities Ki affinity .]] Earthlings do not seem to be born with an innate talent for tapping into their energy reserves. Until Age 804, the majority of Earthlings did not have access to their ki. This is not to say the concept was lost to the world; until Mark, under the name "Mr. Satan", had swayed the world into believing that the advanced martial arts and ki control shown by the Dragon Team to be mere "tricks", the world was well acquainted with the likes of Kame-Sennin and even the Kamehameha. With the introduction of Mr. Satan as their savior, However, the concept of ki faded into the recesses of humanity's minds. Despite this, Earthlings have a natural affinity for mastering ki-based techniques when they find a suitable master. Kame and Tsuru Sennin, through the careful training of their master, Mutaito, became some of the most foremost martial arts masters by Age 749.Dragon Ball chapter 43, page 6 Through self-teaching, Yamcha could fight on par with Son Gokū, a Saiyan, who even children are seen as capable of wiping out lesser species in a short span of time. When an Earthling applies the training of their masters to their own self-teachings, they prove to be more than capable of inventing techniques with enough power to surprise even alien visitors.Dragon Ball chapter 221, pages 8-10 The Crane School, founded by Tsuru Sennin, created several unique techniques through the applications of their ki that continued to be valuable assets to Earthlings for years to come. Transformations , a Saiyan-half hybrid, as a Super Saiyan.]] On their own, Earthlings don't possess any remarkable transformations of their own. However, Earthling-type Earthlings that possess Saiyan blood also acquire the potential to utilize the transformations unique to the Saiyan race. In the manga, these Earthling-Saiyan hybrids have shown the potential to utilize each and every Saiyan transformation shown in the manga. Each transformation grants the individual a varying increase in power. The first, and foremost, of these transformations, is the ability utilize the Great Monkey Transformation. Earthling-Saiyan hybrids that still possess a tail, as seen with Son Gohan, can become a Giant Monkey under the influence of either the Full Moon, or the Power Ball. This transformation comes with a tenfold power increase. The next form is known as the Super Saiyan, passed down in ancient Saiyan folklore as the ultimate fighter. Earthling-Saiyan hybrids appear to have an ease of access to this form, as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all achieved the form far earlier than their fathers. Earthling-Saiyan Hybrids have also been seen accessing the mortal variations of Super Saiyan; Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, as well as the two enhanced variations and the mastered state. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline In Trunks' future timeline, the Earthlings have come under siege multiple times by threats from the Androids, and later, being victims of the Zero Mortals Plan. During this latter exchange, they were rendered near-extinct by the efforts of Zamasu.Dragon Ball Super chapter 21, pp. 36''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 67 In Other Universes 6th Universe Unlike the 7th Universe, the 6th Universe's counterpart was ravaged by war and destruction, rendering humanity extinct on that planet.Dragon Ball Super chapter 5 After the Hakaishin tournament, Beerus secretly uses the Super Dragon Balls to restore the planet along with its humanity with the same level of civilization as 7th Universe's.Dragon Ball Super episode 41 In Other Media In Video Games Dragon Ball: Online Human-type Earthlings, simply called Humans, were an available option in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. No pure-blooded Humans are playable; instead, all playable humans are descended from either Gokū or Vegeta, and have distant Saiyan ancestry. Because of this, if they make a wish to Shenron, the Earthlings can be granted the Super Saiyan transformation when they reach a certain skill level. Unlike other races, the Earthlings do not gain any transformation unique skills while transformed. There are three available castes or careers for Earthlings in Dragon Ball Online; the Martial artist, warriors who specialize in physical combat, martial arts, and thus prioritize melee over the use of their ki. Martial Artists focus on short range fighting, dlivering damage from close proximity to an opponent. They possess the techniques Wolf Fang Wind Style Fist, Jan Ken, Concentrated Kamehameha, and the Energy Barrage. Spiritualists are the ki-based class of the Earthlings; designed as mystics. They specialize in ki-based techniques and bleed damage. Spiritualists have access to the Kienzan, Kamehameha, and the Sōkidan. The Earthlings were also going to have an unreleased class, refered to as the Engineer. It had yet to be released as a playable career by the time of the server shutdown, so the exact specifications behind it are unknown; had it been released, Earthlings would have been the only race with three castes. Both released classes possessed two Master classes each; the Fighter and Swordmaster for Martial Artists and Kame Sennin and Tsuru Sennin for spiritualists.Dragon Ball Online In Dragon Ball XenoVerse, Human-type Earthlings make a return, simply under the blanket term Earthling. Compared to all of the other races in the games, Earthlings are by far the most balanced; they have balanced stats for both offence and defense. Additionally, their ki recovers gradually over time — faster than any Z Soul in the game that provides the same effect. When ki is maxed, the Earthling's attack power rises. Due to this ki recovery, Earthlings are the only race who can use Potential Released indefinitely. Unlike in Dragon Ball Online, the Earthlings in XenoVerse are pure-blooded Humans, and lack any transformation beyond the Kaiōken, until the introduction of Potential Released.Dragon Ball XenoVerse The Earthling race appears as a playable race in the following video games: Trivia *Throughout the series, the word is used multiple times; however, it's not only for Human race on Earth or the entire Earthling, but is also given as an expanded meaning for all mortal beings which aren't gods, demon, androids or robot, etc. Notes References